


Miraculous Pizzeria

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Five Nights at Freddy's Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Androids, Blood, F/M, Other, Pain, Season 2 spoilers, Security Guard Adrien, Superhero Androids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien Agrest is desperate for a job. Luckily he’s found one! But did he make the best decision?





	1. Signing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, gals, and non-binary pals! This is my very first fanfic i have ever written! I hope y’all enjoy it! Comments and questions are welcome!

Chapter 1

  
      Adrien Agrest, son of famous fashion designer Gabriel Agrest, model, and average high schooler, was desperate for a job. Desperate to get out of his house. Desperate to do something. So when he found an ad in the morning paper for a job at the local pizzeria, he immediately leapt from his desk chair and ran downstairs to fill out an application. Before he could reach the door though, he was stopped by Nathalie, his schedule organizer and caretaker.

  
      “And where do you think you’re going, Adrien?” She drawled.

  
      Adrien drew a blank.

  
      “Where are you going Adrien,” Nathalie was getting impatient.

  
      “I’m....going to the library and start my summer homework?”

  
Nathalie raised her eyebrow.

  
“Are you asking me or telling me?”

  
      “Telling?”

  
      She was still skeptical. Adrien sighed. He knew that there was no way he could lie to Nathalie. She could always tell when he was.

  
      “I’m going to go downtown and fill out an application for a job.” Adrien rubbed his neck. “I want to do something this summer instead of photo shoots and lessons.”

  
      He looked up to his caretaker. Her lips were pursued and eyebrows drawn in. Adrien knew that he lost this battle.

  
      “Alright,” Nathalie drawled.

  
      Adrien looked at her with surprise. He thought she would say no!

  
      “What time would your shift be if you get accepted?”

  
      “From midnight to 6 AM.”

  
      “That is very late, Adrien. You know that it is important for you to get your rest for your photo shoots and lessons.”  
Nathalie squinted. She thought for a moment.

  
      “I will allow you to apply, but...”

  
      Adrien slumped. There was always a but!

  
      “You will have double the piano lessons once school starts back up.”  
It took all of Adrien’s strength to not pump his fist in the air. But he couldn’t help his big, goofy grin.

  
      “Thanks Nathalie!”

  
      Adrien all but ran out the front door.


	2. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 78 HITS! I’m so happy! I’m glad y’all are enjoying this story! This chapter was supposed to be super long but I butchered it into two parts. Night 1 is the only time this will happen. Next chapter will either be a real chapter or a fill in. Im not sure bc im designing what the pizzeria looks like and depending on my procrastination, it will be done before or after the next chapter is posted. Anyway, hope y’all enjoy this chapter!

       (^._.^)ﾉ  _ **Chapter 2**_ (^._.^)ﾉ

“Welcome to the Miraculous Pizzeria! Where superheroes come to life!”

Adrien was hired on the spot when he filled out the application paper a few hours earlier. The manager, an old Chinese man by the name of Fu, asked him to start that night and to come in at 6 ‘o clock that night for a tour.

“This place is amazing!”

Adrien could hardly keep the amazement out of his voice. He couldn’t believe his eyes! The superhero themed pizzeria was bright and colorful. There were children running in and out of rooms everywhere, screaming and laughing. The smell of pizza was deliciously toxic. The sound of children laughing, tokens jiggling in pockets, and arcade machines making musical noise was all too much for Adrien. And he loved it.

“You’re not the only one to say that,” Mr. Fu chuckled. “I thank you for coming in tonight and being here early. We, the staff, appreciate it.”

Adrien finally pulled his eyes away from the excitement.

“It’s no problem Mr. Fu. I’m glad that I could help.”

Mr. Fu sighed, knowing of what will happen to this poor, innocent boy. He turned away from Adrien.

“Why don’t we start the tour?” Mr. Fu called over his shoulder, startling Adrien from his stupor.

“For an old man with a cane, he sure does walk fast.” Adrien jogged to keep up.

Fu lead Adrien to the main dining area.

“As you can tell, this pizzeria was inspired by the Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir comic book series. Our animatronics are based off of the superheroes Ladybug, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace.”

Adrien watched as the animatronics entertained the kids.

“Wait a sec,” he stopped Mr. Fu. “You said Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee. Where’s Chat Noir?”

The old manager peered up at the young man. He looked away towards the androids.

“We are currently working on that.” The old man’s shoulders slumped down, as if he aged ten years in one second.

“Master Fu.”

Adrien and Mr. Fu turned around to locate the voice. It was one of the androids. Adrien could tell by the pattern of the red jumpsuit with black polka dots that it was Ladybug, one of the two main superheroes.

Adrien was surprised at how life like his favorite super-heroine was. She was made of smooth metal. Her signature navy blue pigtails looked like blue metal winter ornaments with red ribbon tied behind them. Her baby bell blue eyes shown with LED lights and what looked like intelligence, and maybe more, to Adrien.

“Who is this Master Fu?” She spoke with an air of calmness.

“Ah Ladybug,” Mr. Fu spoke with a bit of pride and a hint of sadness in his voice. “This is our new night guard, Adrien Agrest.”

Ladybug regarded said night guard with interest. The blond model felt like he was under her famous Spotted Vision. Her LED eyes brightened and she grew a smile.

“Nice to meet you, Adrien.” The spotted super-heroine stuck out her hand. “I hope you help us keep our home safe from Hawkmoth.”

“I plan on doing just that.” Adrien shook her hand. Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“We should really continue the tour,” Mr. Fu spoke, bringing the model and the animatronic back to reality.

Mr. Fu walked on. Adrien followed, only to turn around and wave to Ladybug. Her smile still didn’t reach her eyes.

Mr. Fu lead the high schooler through the right hallway.

“We have four party rooms, each with a theme for each superhero. Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s was placed together for they are the main characters. There are two party rooms in each hallway. The kitchen is located in front of your security office.”

Adrien was lead towards the end of the hallway. He and his new manager walked into a small room, complete with a desk, office chair, a small fan, and a tablet.

“This tablet has all of the security cameras on here.” Mr. Fu handed Adrien the hand-held device. “As you can see, the party rooms are color coded on here. Orange is for Rena Rouge, green for Carapace, yellow for Queen Bee, and red and black for Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Adrien tapped each colored room on the tablet as Mr. Fu explained the colors.

“Your shift doesn’t start until midnight but you are welcome to stay here and watch the shows the superheroes put on. Every worker here is also allowed to enjoy some complementary pizza and soda,” The old Chinese man hobbled on his cane into the checkered hallway.

As the 16 year old high schooler followed his boss, Adrien felt his hand hit a button on the side of the wall in the office. The most heavy duty door Adrien has ever seen in his life slide down with a bang, scaring the boy. The old man wasn’t fazed.

“These doors are made with the strongest steel we could afford. They can stay down for an hour before they slide back up. I hope you use them wisely.”


	3. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If uve noticed i deleted the last “chapter” and replaces it with this one. If you didnt read last chapter here is what i wrote after i updated it
> 
> Hey guys so ive tried what TanyaRoseTRG told me and it didnt work. Thanks you Tanya so much for trying to help! I really appreciate it! It disappoints me that it didnt work i worked on that sketch for u guys for at least three hours. Im so sorry that it wont post. Hopefully when i use this website more i will find out how to post pictures on here and if i do i will come back and post it even if this fic is complete. Anyway ive gtg im in class rn oops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Thanks again Tanya for trying to help! See u guys when chapter 3 will write itsself out (stupid writers block) Peace✌️
> 
> So my writers block gave up on me and let me write! Yay! Anyway I hope y’all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Ps there is cussing in this chapter

(☞⌐■_■)☞Chapter 3(☞⌐■_■)☞

 

      _“I hope you use them wisely.”_  Adrien has repeated those words in his head for the past thirty minutes.  _“What did he mean by that?”_

To say Adrien was confused was an understatement, he was completely lost. The blond 16 year old didn’t know what to make of it. He found the Chinese man a little weird.

“That’s not the only thing,” Adrien thought. “There is a weird feeling to this place, too.”

Adrien stared at the floor with a frown drawn. He scrunched his eyebrows tight, thinking about his choice.

“Hey Adrien!”

Adrien looked up at his name being called. He found his classmates Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine, Mylène Haprèle, and Nathaniel Kurtzburg walking towards him, all wearing the waiter outfits that belong to the restaurant.

“Hey guys!” Adrien smiled and waved. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We work here,” Myléne replies with a smile. “What are doing here?”

“I’m working as the new night guard here.” Adrien returned the smile.

“Oh!” Rose squeaked.

“I wouldn’t do that, Adrien.” Nathaniel crossed his arms.

“Why not?”

“I’ve heard that the position is haunted.” Juleka tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“What? Where did you here that?” Adrien become even more confused and a little frightened.

“I’ve heard our head waiter tell the head chef,” the colorful dreaded girl looked at Adrien with fear.

Just as Adrien was about to reply, he and his group of friends heard someone clear their throat behind them.

“And what do you four are doing?”

The voice belonged to a young male. He had deep purple hair pulled into a low ponytail. His eyes were a maroon color. He wore a gold band in his left hand, signaling that he was married. His outfit was just like Adrien’s friend’s but he had more colorful pins with a name tag the read “Bonnie Bun Head Waiter.”

“I thought you were supposed to waiting on tables.” Bonnie tried to be stern but the smile tugging at the corner of his lips betrayed him.

“We were just talking to our friend Adrien.” The flower named blonde shyly looked up at the purple haired man. “He applied to be the night guard here.”

Maroon eyes flashed with grief, guilt, and concern. Adrien was the only one who noticed.

“I see,” Bonnie frowned a bit, shaking his head. “The names Bonnie. Would you like a slice of pizza? My friend is the head chef here and she makes the best pizza ever.”

The small group of teens didn’t notice how fast his attitude changed except for the green eyed model.

“Sure,” the young Agrest shrugged.

Bonnie nodded his head. He turned to his workers.

“You four need to get back to work.” He gave them a mock glare.

The four high schoolers nodded and ran off. Bonnie indicated his head towards the right hallway. He and Adrien walked down to the kitchen doors. Adrien spotted a doorway on the other side of the kitchen. It looked like it lead to one of the party rooms Mr. Fu told Adrien about. From what he could see, the room was a lime green, similar to Chat Noir’s eyes. The walls had a strip of black and white checkered pattern with a red strip above and below the pattern. Little kids and parents were coming to and fro from the room. Adrien felt a tug in his hand and was dragged into the kitchen.

The kitchen was designed just like the main area of the restaurant. It’s walls were white with a black and red checkered pattern with lime green strips. The appliances were a shiny silver, as if they haven’t been used. Waiters and chefs were walking around. Adrien spotted an island in the middle with a male and female talking.

The female was a little shorter than Rose and just as curvy as Myléne. She had yellow blonde hair tied into a half up, half down style. She wore a white chefs uniform. As Adrien got closer, he could see that she had purple eyes.

The male was tall and tan. He had a dark red, almost maroon, messy hair. He wore a white eyepatch on his right eye, his left was a dark gold color. His outfit consisted of a white t-shirt, light brown pants, and black converse. Like Bonnie, he wore a gold wedding band on his left hand.

“Hey guys.” Bonnie waved to the two people, making them look up.

“Bonnie!”

The woman spilled the maroon eyed male’s name from her lips in a cheerful tone. The red headed man smirked and walked towards Bonnie. He gripped the head waiter’s waist and kissed him hard. Bonnie came away red faced.

“Foxy!” Bonnie covered his face with his hands.

The small woman laughed and winked at Adrien. Adrien smiled at the curvy blonde. Her name tag read “Chica Chic Head Chef.”

“And who are you, Darling?” Chica’s voice was as sweet as honey.

“My name is Adrien Agrest ma’am. I’m the new night guard here.”

Chica’s violet eyes widened with surprise. The man that was holding Bonnie’s waist sputtered. Chica looked over the green eyed teen, staring at the violet haired waiter.

“Oh,” her voice shook a bit. “Well I hope you like it here. Would you like a slice of pizza? Or maybe more? Honey, you’re so skinny! I’ll make you a big pizza.”

“Y-you don’t have to do that ma’am,” Adrien was a bit surprised at the woman’s sudden change in attitude. “I’m a model ma’am. I work for my father who’s a fashion designer.”

“Call me Chica, Darling. So based on your last name, you’re Gabriel Agrest’s son?” Chica rolled out some dough on to the counter as she spoke.

“Yes I am.”

“I always found him a bit too perfect.” Adrien turned around at the small, Irish coming from the redhead. “Me name be Finnie Fox or Foxy as I’m commonly called by me friends and fiancé.”

Finnie, or Foxy, held out his right hand. It was made of metal and very cold.

“So why did ye get a job? Does Daddy Dearest not pay you enough?” Foxy smirked.

“No. He doesn’t pay me at all.” Adrien flushed. “I was just desperate to do something this summer instead of photo shoots and language lessons. I wanted to do something fun.”

“Well you best quit now before your shift starts.” Foxy’s rough voice turned serious, his accent long gone.

“Foxy!”

Adrien was the only one who jumped at the sound of someone yelling. A tall male stomped into the kitchen. He had dark skin with neat dark brown hair. His blue eyes almost seemed fake. He wore a Miraculous Pizzeria restaurant shirt with a black suit jacket over it. He lumbered over to the group of four. His name tag read “Freddy Fazbear Assistant Manager.”

“I told you to fix Carapace’s shield! The kids will be upset when they find out that it’s not working! Go and fix it now!” The assistant manager spoke with a deep voice full of authority.

“Ay ay Cap’n!” Foxy saluted and sauntered out of the kitchen. “And by the way, Freddy, you can suck my wiggly dick!”

Freddy pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes, and gave a big sigh. Bonnie and Chica chuckled in the background. The dark skinned man turned towards Adrien and gave him a once over.

“Um so what’s up with that guy’s accent?” Adrien asked curiously.

“His parents are from Ireland. They immigrated here when Foxy was a baby . His parents had their accents and it and grown onto him.” Freddy replied.

Adrien nodded.

“So you’re the new night guard that Mr. Fu told me about,” Freddy gave the model another once over. “You should quit now while you still can, kid, or else you won’t see the light of day again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya see what i did there with the original fnaf crew? ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) And yea i guess I accidentally lied to you guys. I was afraid that chapter 3 would be way too long (again) so it was butchered (again). I promise you that chapter 4 will be Night 1. It has already been written but it feels a little short so i might work on it. So yea. I hope y’all enjoyed chapter 3! See you next chapter! Peace✌️


	4. Rena Rouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Y’all are going to make me cry i s2g. 211 HITS? Im gonna cry man. Anyway so i had the weirdest thing happen to me. I went to meijer with my mother and i go in alone. I get done with checking out and leave. One of the workers that was greeting the customers looked me in the eyes and said “Have a good day sir.” On the outside im nice and polite (i didnt bother correcting him(dude was probably like 25-30 years old)) but on the inside im like “wtf wtf wtf.” For i am a she-male, not a he-male. I guess my short hair threw him off or what but again weirdest thing ever. But thanks so much for all of these hits!  
> UWU  
> (me: it’s a face  
> my last brain cell, at 2 AM: it’s pronounced OOWOO)

(✿◠‿◠)Chapter 4(◠‿◠✿)

11:45

Adrien had fifteen minutes left till he started his first shift. He was sitting the old, worn office chair that was in the security room.

_“I hope you use them wisely. You best quit now before your shift starts. You should quit now while you still can, kid, or else you won’t see the light of day again.”_

The voices of Mr. Fu, Foxy, and Freddy ran through the blond boy’s head. Confusion, fear, curiosity, and strangeness was turning circles in Adrien’s body. His stomach churned with anticipation and fear. He doesn’t know what to expect.

Adrien shivered. With what, he did not know. He checked his black cat watch. 11:50.

With a sigh, the innocent teen laid back in the chair. He spun back and forth in the worn out chair. There were rips and tears all over it. Stuffing spilled out. Picking at a tear, the young boy didn’t notice four sets of eyes on the camera on the stage.

Becoming even more bored, the young Agrest child decided to look through the drawers of the desk. Inside he found, papers, old food wrappers, a bag of cookies and Camembert cheese (Adrien gagged), and an old CD player with 5 CDs.

The green eyed child brought out the player and CDs. He blew off the dust that had gathered on top of the red CD player. Each CD had a message written on them.

“Night 1, Night 2, Night 3, Night 4, and Night 5.” Adrien read off each disc as he flipped through them. “Place disc in on each corresponding night you’re here at 11:59.”

Adrien looked at his watch again and was surprised to see it read “11:58.” The young boy placed the “Night 1” disc into the CD player and pressed play. The voice of a female played through the speakers.

“Alright loser listen up. I don’t know why you’re here but I’m going to be getting you through your first week. You may not know this but you’re in danger. Grab the tablet and check the cameras.”

Adrien frowned at the attitude of this girl. He snatched the tablet and flipped through the cameras. The voice continued on.

“You need to keep an eye on the stage. On your 5th time checking the stage camera, you will notice one of the animatronics is missing.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. The voice was right. One was missing.

“That animatronic is Rena Rouge. You will find her in her party room.”

Adrien sighed in relief.

“Don’t relax just yet kid. She’s dangerous. Just like the comic series, she is fast as a fox. When you hear her footsteps, shut the right door immediately.”

As she said this, Adrien heard the light tapping of running footsteps. He followed the mystery voice’s advice. He check the hallway light, seeing her silhouette in the window. The voice continued on, as if he didn’t do anything.

“Little fun fact about Rena Rouge, every night,” Adrien whipped his head towards the CD player at that sentence. “She will be the first to leave the stage. If you remember from the comics that in her civilian life, she is a blogger and is very curious. Because of this, she will want to get a look at you.”

Adrien checked the right hallway camera. She was gone.

“Now she can be pretty convincing. She will tell Carapace about you. He’ll be out the next night. She will also try and draw you away from the safety of the room. She will roll her flute on the floor. Whatever you do, DON’T LEAVE THAT ROOM! She will kill you.”

Adrien paled. He now knew why the girl had said said that his life was in danger.

“Yes, I just said killed. These so called animatronics are murderers. They kill every night guard they come into contact with. And you know what’s crazy? The management knows about this, but they don’t care. They bleach the floors and get rid of the body. Now nothing will happen for the next ten minutes except for Rena Rouge going from her party room, back stage, the bathroom hallway, and parts and service. Since she won’t come and get you, why don’t we talk?

“I’m going to take a big guess why you applied to to the God awful job. You probably needed the money for the basic necessities. Or you just wanted a job because you were bored. When you applied you most likely didn’t read everything. If anything happens to you here, you can’t sue them. They have everything set up so they don’t get hurt from lawsuits. And if you want to quit, you can’t. They make you work five days before you can leave and never come back. Most people die before this happens. Shit!”

Adrien heard the sound of metal banging against metal coming from the speakers. He may not know this person, but he fears for her life.

“Don’t worry, Rookie. I’m fine. These fuckers just nearly jumped me. You need to develop fast reflexes for this job. You need to press the buttons as fast as you can before you’re dead meat. I hope you’ve been checking the cameras because Rena Rouge is right next to you.”

Adrien slammed his hand against the red button when we saw the nine tailed fox.Sweat ran down his face, his heart racing with adrenaline and fear. He didn’t want to die. Adrien flickered through the cameras with shaky fingers.

“Check the cameras again. Don’t let anyone out of your sight. If you check the time, you will see it says 5:30. You can survive without me that long, can ya Rookie? Check the cameras, don’t leave the room, and NEVER let Ladybitch out of your sight. Put these discs and the CD player back into the drawer you found them in. Management doesn’t need to know about these things. I’ll be with you tomorrow night kid. That is, if you’re still alive.”

The music player shut itself off with a click. The room was silent except for erratic breathing coming from the terrified boy.

Adrien Agrest has lived a life of with only one fear; disappointing his father. Now, he must just have an even bigger fear. Rena Rouge came for him twice more before a bell rang six times. It was 6 AM.

Checking the cameras once more, he found the fox miraculous holder back in her spot on stage. He set the tablet down carefully and sprinted to the front door. Mr. Fu, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy were all there, unlocking the front door. Adrien ran outside without looking at them. He didn’t see the looks of concern and guilt written across their faces.

The limousine was on the curb, waiting for the famous boy. Said famous boy skidded into the vehicle and got in without another thought.

As he looked towards the pizzeria, he saw an image that will haunt him for the rest of his life. Ladybug standing in the window with the smile of a maniac murderer. The smile finally reached her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this short ass chapter! I’ll try to make the nights longer but my brain was running on fumes with this. Also here is another mini story: my youngest brother found a ladybug on the carpet in my house and he decided to vacuum it up, therefore killing it. He killed Chat’s Lady. T-T Anyway comments are always welcome! See you next chapter! Peace✌️  
> (Im in school as i post this wtf happened to my life?)


	5. Carapace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So here is chapter 5! Im hoping to end this fic somewhere between 7-9 chapters idk yet so there’s that. so yea. I hope y’all enjoy this chapter!

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Chapter 5 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

      Adrien Agrest could not sleep a wink when he arrived home. His dreams had visions of him getting killed by his favorite superhero. Her maniac of a smile haunted him. The boy woke up from his fitful sleep to his black cat, Plagg as he called him, sitting in his face.

“Plagg!” Adrien shoved the mischievous cat off of his head.

The green eyed cat stared at Adrien. He checked his digital clock by his bed. It read “2:45.” Said boy sighed as he got up, grabbing his towel as he walked to his bathroom to bathe. As Adrien stripped down to nothing, he thought of the CD player he found the night before.

_“Is the girl alive? Did she make it through the next couple nights? Or did the animatronics get to her?”_ Adrien couldn’t stop the thoughts and concerns for the woman.

The young model stepped into the spray of the warm shower, letting his shoulders droop and his mind relax. He went through his shower routine without another thought about his job.

11:30

As the 16 year old blond unlocked the front doors of the pizzeria, Adrien noticed a note taped on the inside. He relocked the front and snatched the note.

_“Dear Adrien,_

_There is some leftover cheese, sausage, and pepperoni pizzas left in the refrigerator. Grab as much as you like! Love Chica.”_

Adrien’s mouth salivated at the sound of pizza. His father didn’t really allow him to have greasy foods often, so having free pizza that Chica made is a okay to Adrien.

As he walked down the hallway to the kitchen, he didn’t notice 8 eyes watching him retreat.

11:55

Adrien sat in the office, eating a piece of sausage and pepperoni pizza. As he chewed, he thought about what the CD girl had said to him last night. Adrien slowly chewed, thinking things over. He remembered the screech of one of the animatronics over the speaker. The teen placed the plate on the desk, no longer hungry. Checking his watch, he noticed that it was 2 minutes till midnight. He grabbed the “Night 2” CD and the red player. He snatched the tablet and hit play just at the clock struck 12:00 midnight. The sound of static played through the speakers before the previous night guard spoke.

“Well well well. Guess you made it to night two huh newbie? That is good and bad news. Good that you survived, bad that you’re back. Tonight you’ll be visited by Rena’s best friend. Carapace. I hope that you’re checking the videos as I talk newbie.”

Adrien scrambled to do so. He was too busy listening that he completely forgot about the murderous robots that were just a few feet away on stage. He found Rena Rouge in her party room. He found Carapace staring way too close to the camera in the bathroom hallway.

“Carapace is different. He likes to stare at the cameras. You will often find him in the standing in the same place as you found him last before he walks off.”

Adrien shut the left door quickly. He turned the hallway light on, finding a fox eared shadow in the window.

“Now you wanna be very wary with the turtle miraculous holder. His shield, kinda reminds me of Captain America, can be used to stop the doors from shutting. While he may be a turtle, he has super fast reflexes. He will throw his shield at the bottom of the doorway just before it closes, letting him get into the office. So be careful.”

Adrien looked at the cameras, seeing Carapace standing at the end of the right hallway, staring into the camera. He let up the left door, spotting the fox holder in the Parts and Service Room. The green eyed teen checked the corner camera in the right hallway. Carapace was there. Adrien slammed the button. He watched the door slam down. He heard something small hit the door. He saw that Carapace was gone. He raised the door back up.

“His shield is also fragile. I know that the Assistant Manager Freddy Fazbear constantly tell the engineer Foxy to fix it.”

Adrien frowned when he heard the names of the workers. He did not trust them one bit.

“So nothing is going to happen for a bit so why don’t we have another talk? I don’t know if you know this or not, but there are rumors about this place being haunted.”

The young Agrest scoffed and shook his head.

“Now I know what you’re thinking. You think that this is a hoax, but I’m telling you that it’s not. Apparently a couple of years ago, there was a guy who worked here. He would dress up in one of the discarded suits and lure kids away, only to kill them.”

Adrien thought about that as he shut both doors, spying the robots in the corners of the hallways near his door. Something itched in the back of his mind. It bothered the model very much.

“Now I don’t know if you wanna believe in that or not. You do you boo. SCREEEEE!”

Adrien fell onto the floor at the sound of something playing through the speakers. He heard metal against metal, the sound of someone cussing, and what sounded like a cross between human and metal screaming. Adrien winced and rubbed his ears.

“FUCK SHIT FUCK! STAY OUTTA HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! GODDAMN!” A sigh played. “Sorry about that kid. Queen Bastard and Carapussy almost caught me. COME AT ME AGAIN YOU FUCKERS AND I WILL SET YOU ON FUCKING FIRE! YOU HEAR ME LADYBITCH? I WILL MAKE SURE YOU GET SCRAPPED. I WILL DANCE UPON YOUR ASHES BITCH!”

Adrien got off the floor and back onto the chair, frowning at the language the woman was using. He opened both doors. The clock read “4:45.”

“Sorry about the yelling and cursing kid. I do that quite a bit if you can’t tell. And you heard what I thought about the robot fuckers. Again, sorry. Look I’ve gotta go. I hope you play “Night 3” tomorrow and if not, well, it’s been fun newbie.”

The player shut off with a click.

“Five am. One hour left Adrien.” Said boy muttered to himself.

Adrien jumped every time he found Carapace staring way too close at the camera every time he moved. Rena Rouge rolled her weapon down her hallway twice, Adrien shut the door close twice. He was nearly caught by Carapace. His shield stopped the metal door from closing. Before he could reach the door though, Adrien had kicked the turtle shell like shield out from under.

_“I hope I don’t die.”_ Adrien shook from fear. _“Six am. Six am. Come on six am.”_

Adrien changed this mantra in his head and rocked back and forth with his legs in the chair.

Luckily for him, the clock chimes six times. Adrien unwound his arms from his legs, checked the cameras once more to see if the animatronics were back on stage (they were), and he sprinted to the front doors of the restaurant. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy, and Mr. Fu were all there outside, waiting for Adrien.

When the doors opened, Adrien ran even faster. The cool morning air felt so good against his sweaty face. He faced the parking lot with his hands on his knees and bent over. The group of five saw the terror in the boy’s green eyes. They all felt guilty, Mr. Fu especially. He knew what the animatronics wanted. He knew that they would get it soon. The old Chinese man hobbled towards the young boy. He placed a withered hand on the blond’s shoulder, scaring the teenager.

“Would you like to come inside my office for a cup of tea my boy?”

“N-no th-thank you s-sir.” Adrien tried to swallow. “My r-ride is h-here any-anyway.”

Mr. Fu spotted a black limousine.

“It’s alright. Adrien,” Said boy looked at the old manager. “Would you please come into my office at ten tonight? I have something I want to discuss with you.”

Adrien slowly nodded his head. He looked desperately at the limo. He looked back at the old man. Mr. Fu nodded his head once, letting Adrien run across the lot and getting into his limo. The car drove off the property and onto the road. Mr. Fu walked into his restaurant. The old Chinese man hobbled over to Foxy.

“How much longer till it is complete?” The old man asked, his voice heavy with regret.

“It’ll be done by Friday, sir, the boy’s fifth night.” Foxy replied in the same tone.

“Thank you Mr. Fox.”

Mr. Fu walked towards the stage, his eyes looking downcast. He peered up at Ladybug.

“You’ll finally get what you want, Ladybug.”

As he walked away, he didn’t notice the sinister smile Ladybug gave her friends beside her. They smiled the same smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! So if u “follow” (or whatever it’s called on here) me, then u know that i have a second fanfic! This time it is a PJO/HOO fanfic. I have 67 hits and no comments. I really need comments on that fic bc it is a truth or dare story! Im not good at coming up with truths or dares and i need ideas. So if there are any PJO/HOO fan people in here, please go and read Leo’s Horrible Idea! I need truths and dares. This even goes out to people not in the fandom! U can comment on here if u have ideas! Please and Thank You! Anyway see you guys next chapter! Peace✌️


	6. The Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Im sorry for not posting earlier. I was gonna post over the weekend but our wifi went out and we just got it fixed so yea sorry. I hope y’all enjoy chapter 6!

(^._.^)ﾉ The Ring (^._.^)ﾉ

 

“Adrien.”

Adrien barely stirred.

“Adrien.”

He scrunched his eyebrows at the voice.

“ADRIEN!”

“GAHHHH!”

Adrien fell onto the floor of his bedroom. Nathalie stood beside the bed, with a slight smirk on her face. Adrien looked up at his care taker with a small glare. He was tired as heck and the nightmares coming from his job wasn’t helping at all. He sighed and got back onto his queen sized bed. The model yawned and stretched, scratching the back of his bed head.

“What time is it, Nathalie?”

“Just after ten thirty.”

Adrien looked at his alarm clock. The black and red haired woman was right. Adrien flopped onto his back with his hands on his face and groaned. He had fallen into a fitful sleep around 7:30.

“And why am I being awaken this early?”

“Because your father wants to talk to you.”

Adrien let out an even bigger groan.

“Goddamnit.”

“Adrien Agrest!”

Adrien never cussed. Not once in his life. So with Nathalie hearing a curse come from the boy she thought as a son to her, she was more than a little surprised.

“I guess she heard that.” Adrien winced.

“Sorry Nathalie.”

Said caretaker sighed.

“It’s alright Adrien. Just don’t ever say that again.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Now get showered and dressed. Your father said he will call in an hour.”

Nathalie stalked out of the young Agrest boy’s room. Adrien gave another sigh and slouched into his bathroom. He shut the door close. One minute later, the door opened and a pair of hands tossed a black, green eyed cat out of the bathroom. The door shut once more.

Adrien walked downstairs into the kitchen, smelling nice and clean. He sat at the head of the table, a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice already there. As Adrien dug into his breakfast, Nathalie walked in with a tablet in her hand. Adrien knew that his father will call from that blank screen at any moment soon. Just as the green eyed teen finished his orange juice, the tablet started to ring. Nathalie swiped her finger from left to right on the screen, answering the call.

“Good morning Nathalie.” The voice of Adrien’s father, the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agrest, played over the small speakers in the tablet.

“Good morning sir.”

“Bring me to Adrien.”

Adrien dreaded that sentence. He hated to hear it. Nathalie turned the tablet towards her boss’s son. Gabriel stared at Adrien, making his son feel uncomfortable. The designer then spoke.

“Good morning Adrien.”

“Good morning father.”

Adrien focused on his father’s purple papillon bow tie. He could never look at his father straight in the eyes.

“So I’ve been told that you have a job now.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

Adrien looked into his father’s eyes. The designer was surprised at the dark circles under his son’s eyes(although he didn’t show it). They were a light purple that would soon become darker. Adrien’s normally bright green eyes had become dull. Instead of holding kindness, they held fear.

“Yes father, I have.” Adrien replied with a slightly shaky voice. “I work at The Miraculous Pizzeria, you know with the-“

“Did you say Miraculous Pizzeria?” Gabriel Agrest leaned forwards on the screen, as if he was the girl from The Ring, his voice full of anger and a hint of horror.

Adrien nodded slowly. Gabriel leaned back into the chair he was in. He looked as if he aged ten years.

“Son,” Adrien looked up. “I need you to leave right now.”

Adrien gave a look of shock and tried to protest. His father raised a hand to Adrien, silencing the boy.

“I need you to leave the house right now and tell your manager that you are quitting right this moment and never coming back.”

“I can’t father.” Adrien shook his head. “My contract won’t allow me to quit until after my first week.”

“How long have you been working there?”

“Tonight will be my third night.”

Gabriel Agrest folded his hands in front of him and thought. He thought and he thought. He thought in silence for so long that Adrien became worried for his father.

“Alright.” The older Agrest spoke. “You work the rest of the week and then you quit immediately. Got it?”

_“If I survive that long, then yes,”_ Adrien thought.

“Yes father.”

“Good. Goodbye.”

The tablet shut off.

“Goodbye.” Adrien said softly, staring at the blank screen.

**9:55 pm**

Gorilla Man dropped Adrien off at the haunted restaurant at 9:55 that night. There was only one car out front, a faded gold Ford Fiesta. Lights were still on in the pizzeria. Adrien spotted a blonde, a brunette, a violet, and a red head inside.

_“So they’re here closing everything up huh?”_ Adrien thought as he walked across the parking lot. _“They probably knew about what was going on and didn’t even tell me.”_

Chica was vacuuming the lilac colored carpet when she heard the front door bell ring, signaling that someone walked in.

“I’m sorry but we’re closed right now.” Chica sighed and turned around. “Adrien! What are you doing here so early?”

“Mr. Fu asked me to meet him here at ten.” Adrien looked around at the empty restaurant, save for himself and Chica, with his hands in his uniform pockets.

“Oh. Um Mr. Fu left here about twenty minutes ago.” Chica wrung her hands. “But he did tell us that if we see you, that you need to go into his office. He said that there is a black box sitting on his desk. He also said that it’s for you.”

Adrien nodded.

“Thanks Chica.”

Chica nodded and resumed vacuuming. As the young night watch walked over to the old Chinese manger’s office, Bonnie and Foxy came out of the Parts and Service room. Well, more like Foxy strutted and a Bonnie limped. With a hand around his fiancé’s waist, the accented man winked at the blond teen. Adrien flushed. He had a feeling what Foxy and Bonnie were doing in there. He questioned why were they doing it in the room were robot parts were laying around in his head.

Adrien opened the white door. The office was very simple. An old wooden desk and a red office chair that looked better than the one the night guard had in his office sat facing the door. The floor was checkered pattern, but a red carpet with white flowers all over it covered the black and white tiles. A bulletin board full of papers and photos rested on the wall to the right of the desk. A file cabinet sat behind the red chair. Papers were stacked neatly on the desk. A mug that was full of pens and pencils was in the corner. And in the center of the desk sat a small, hexagonal, black box. Adrien noticed a small note in front of the box.

_“Dear Adrien,_

_I’m so sorry that I wasn’t able to be here. Unfortunately, I had a matter of business to attend to. I hope to see you tomorrow._

_Deepest Apologies,_

_Mr. Fu”_

Adrien opened the box. Inside of it was a small, silver ring. It was designed just like Chat Noir’s civilian form wore when his kwamii, Plagg, wasn’t inside. Adrien slipped it on. It fit perfectly.

_“Or should I saw purr-fectly?”_ Adrien chuckled to himself.

As Adrien folded the black box up, something caught his sight. An old photo was tacked right in the middle of the bulletin board. Adrien walked over to it and examined it. The photo looked a few years old. There were five children smiling and laughing. Adrien looked at each child from left to right.

A tan skinned girl was at the left end. She had reddish-brown, wavy hair that reached her shoulders. She wore thick, black glasses with hazel eyes. Next to her was a boy. He had a yellow-brown tone. He wore a bright red baseball cap and black glasses just like the girl before him. His eyes were closed, as he was laughing. To his right was a yellowish skinned girl. She wore her bright blonde hair in a ponytail that was held by a white bow. She had sky blue eyes that were looking at the boy to her right. Adrien was startled to see his younger self in the picture, his hair messy and his eyes shinning bright. To his right was another girl. She was fair toned with dark navy blue hair tied into two low pigtails. She had blue bell colored eyes. She was the only one smiling at the camera. Adrien could count the child’s small litter of freckles across her nose.

Adrien couldn’t help but stare. Here, his younger self was surrounded by a group of friends at the restaurant that he now works at. He would’ve known who they were but he didn’t. That itch from last night returned. He knew them....but from where? Looking at the door to see if someone would walk in, Adrien untracked the photo and snuck it carefully into his front pocket of his pants. The door open, startling Adrien.

“Oh! Hello Adrien,” Freddy Fazbear had seen Adrien. “Chica said you were in here. How are you?”

“I’m okay Mr. Fazbear.” Adrien tried not to look guilty. “How are you?”

“Freddy is just fine and I’m doing alright. I came in here to let you know that the gang and I are leaving.”

Adrien and Freddy left the manger’s office.

“DIBS ON DRIVING GOLDIE!” Foxy screamed as he ran past the two boys and into the darkness outside.

“I DON’T THINK SO YOU LITTLE FOX FUCKER! I CALLED DIBS LAST NIGHT!” Chica ran after Foxy into the outside.

“OH NO YOU DON’T! Freddy bellowed as he followed Chica and Foxy.

Adrien stared at the door in shock and confusion. He heard limping from behind him. Bonnie was at his side.

“They’re always like that.” Bonnie reassured Adrien.

“Who’s Goldie?” Adrien looked at Bonnie.

“It’s the name of Freddy’s car.” Bonnie saw Adrien giving him a strange look. “His older brother Fred had given it to him before he left for college. I can relate though. My older brother gave me his golden scooter he called Spring. I never drove it so I gave it to my younger brother Blue. He drives our youngest sister Bon to school on it.”

“Does anybody else have siblings like you?”

“Freddy has an older brother and two younger brothers and Finnie has two younger siblings too. Here.”

Bonnie reached into his back pocket, opened a wallet, and handed Adrien a small picture. In it was a big group of people. Bonnie pointed to two blonde guys, one with green eyes and the other with blue.

“The green eyed guy is my older brother Spring,” with Adrien’s confused look, Bonnie continued on. “It’s a nickname. The guy with his arm around his waist is his boyfriend Fred, Freddy’s older brother.”

Adrien nodded.

“Then there’s obviously Freddy, Chica, Finnie, and I. The got with the dyed bright blue hair is my younger brother Blue, not a nickname. Next to him is his significant other Maria, or Mangle as they prefer.”

“They?”

“Mangle and Funnie are non-binary. Both are twins and younger siblings to Finnie. The brown haired boy behind Blue is Teddy, another brother of Freddy’s. Celeste is the blonde girl next to him, she’sChica’s sister. Marion and Billy aren’t related to anyone but we still consider them as our friends. And right of them is Baby and her best friend Ballora. Then those three over there are Felix, Teddy’s twin, Funnie, Mangle’s twin, and Bon, my youngest sister.”

Teddy looked like exactly like Freddy but with a brighter blue eyes. Blue had green eyes and sky blue hair with two long strips in the back. Mangle and Funnie both had a white to pink fade hairstyle, Mangle’s was short while Funnie’s was shoulder length. Celeste looked exactly like Chica but with smaller curves, a little bit shorter, and light blue eyes. Baby wore her bright red hair in two low tied pigtails, showing off her bright green eyes. Ballora wore her deep blue hair in a tight bun. Adrien could see a slight haze in her purple eyes, signaling that she was blind. She had her right arm hooked around Baby’s left. Felix had white hair with bright pink bangs that fell into his icy blue eyes. Sitting on his shoulder was a girl about 8 years in age. She had dark pink eyes and black hair that shined blue in the light. Two young boys stood in front of Felix and Bon. The tall, skinny black haired male stood to the right, his left hand on the shoulder of a brown haired boy. Marion had white eyes and black hair while Billy had brown hair tucked under a red cap with round blue eyes.

“That’s a lot of siblings in your group.” Adrien raised an eyebrow, looking at the purple haired male.

“Yeah but we love each other.”

Both boys heard a muted yell coming from outside. They both looked up and saw Chica with Freddy in a headlock, Foxy scratching Chica’s legs, and Freddy kneeling on Foxy’s chest. Adrien heard Bonnie sigh next to him.

“I’m gonna go and break that up. Guess I have to drive tonight.” Bonnie said while asking Adrien to return the photo.

“Hey Bonnie,” Adrien placed it in his coworker’s hand. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did kid.” Bonnie snorted. “But yeah sure.”

Adrien took a deep breath.

“I found an old CD player in the security office along with five CDs.” Adrien scratched the back of his head. “Someone recorded their voice and is giving advice on it. It sounds like a woman. I was wondering if you knew who was the night guard before me?”

Adrien looked up at the older male. He had a look of thinking on his face. Bonnie then shook his head.

“Sorry Adrien. I don’t remember. I think it’s been a while since we’ve had a girl night guard. Sorry”

Adrien sighed dejectedly. He was hoping that someone would know who the woman was.

“Thanks for trying Bonnie.”

“No problem kid. I’m gonna go and lock up. You okay with staying here a while before your shift alone or do you want us to stay?”

“I’ll be fine here. Thanks anyway.”

“Alright then.”

Bonnie limped towards the door.

“Hey Bonnie!” The red eyed server turned towards the green eyed night guard. “Why did you and Foxy do, you know,”

Adrien made a movement with his hands while a pink blush covered his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Bonnie nearly choked on his spit. A big red blush settled on his face, ears, and neck.

“Because, um, Foxy was, uh, bored with cleaning up.” Bonnie couldn’t look at Adrien.

“Oh. Sorry for asking.”

“It’s fine. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

“There’s pizza and soda in the kitchen if you want some.”

“Thanks Bonnie.”

Bonnie locked the door, leaving Adrien to the mercy of the robots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what did y’all think? Did you like the other FNAF characters i put in? Hm( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) so im going to try and post sometime between Sunday and Wednesday of next week. I didnt include Saturday bc the FINAL SEASON OF VOLTRON WILL RELEASE THAT DAY AND IMMA NEED TIME TO CRY T-T im so sad to see it go. It is the greatest show ive ever seen! So yea that’s why i didnt include Saturday. This chapter was cut in half (AGAIN) i havent even written the real Night 3 (like adrien working) and this was already long enough so this is kinda a filler chapter. Anyway I hope y’all enjoyed it nonetheless! I will see you guys next chapter! Peace ✌️Comments and (small) criticism is always welcome!


	7. Im Sorry

What is up my dudes? (I s2g i dont know what’s wrong with me) So I have something to say. Im so so sorry but i lied to y’all. I will not be updating next week like i promised. Next week is my last week of school before Winter Break. And because of that, I have FINALS!! YAY T-T And i also have a D in my honors chemistry class so i need to raise that up. And during winter break, i will be going to a lake with some family friends and there is like no wifi at all. Most of the time my phone is at either 3G or 1x or at nothing. So yea. Im so so sorry guys! I will update right after break hopefully. Im so sorry! I will see you guys, gals, and non-binary pals in two weeks (hopefully) BYEEEEE!


	8. Ladybug

🐞Ladybug🐞

 

     Ladybug stared at the blonde teenager as he ran from the front door to his office in the back without a glance towards her and her partners. He ran from his office to the kitchen doors and back. The spotted hero smirked. Master Fu said that she will get what she wants soon.

A small freak reached the ears of Ladybug. Turning her head, she saw Queen Bee looking at her with her LED eyes lit up with a question. Ladybug have a small nod towards her accomplice. The yellow and black striped hero gave a big smile and turned her head back into position. The four animal-like heroes stood in their stances, waiting for the clock to chime.

A few hours later, twelve chimes could be heard in the pizzeria. The fox and the turtle sprinted off, leaving the bee and the ladybug alone together. 20 minutes passed before the bee left. Ladybug smirked once more.

_“I will have you soon, my Adrien. After all, I always get what I want. And I want you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Im so so so so so sorry about everything! I have been meaning to update but school started back up and during the first two week, i had a test in EVERY FREAKING PERIOD! Plus chapter 7 is a big pain in my ass. I s2g i hate it. I have so much freaking respect for big fanfiction authors. I honestly am really really really sorry! Please forgive me! School has been stressing me out big time. My chemistry class is super hard bc im getting college credits for it and my chem teacher is a straight up bitch! On the bright side i was nominated to represent my school for National Student Leadership Conference for the summer! IM GOING TO YALE FOR A WEEK YAAASSSS! Again i want to apologize BIG TIME for not updating! I really hope u guys forgives me! And dont worry i already have my beta reader up my ass for finishing chapter 7. I hope u guys enjoyed this filler chapter and i will see you guys soon!


	9. A Little Bit of Bumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! IM SO SORRY! Read the end notes for my apology

 

****(✿◠‿◠) Chapter 7 (✿◠‿◠)

 

**11:55 PM**

Ever since Bonnie locked Adrien in the restaurant, said young model was bored. He ran to his office the moment the gold car skidded out of the parking lot. He did not trust those animatronics one bit. Adrien ate two slices of pepperoni and mushroom pizza and drank about two cups of grape soda. To say Adrien was full was an understatement. He was just as stuffed as his cat Plagg when he had eaten two wheels of Camembert cheese. Adrien wrinkled his nose at the memory and laughed. His laugh echoed throughout the empty pizzeria.

Adrien had beaten Candy Crush about an hour after Bonnie left. He checked the camera he had installed in his room at home to check up on Plagg. Said cat had shredded another pillow on the black leather couch and was sleeping inside of the corpse of it. Adrien rolled his eyes affectionately and turned his phone off. He checked the clock that was on the wall of the office. 11:59.

Adrien scrambled to grab the tablet and the CDs and player. As the clock struck midnight, the young night watch pressed play. The woman’s voice came on, sounding excited.

“Oh my God, Rookie! You would not BELIEVE what I had just done. You ready for it?”

A beat of silence fell through the speakers. Adrien heard the woman take a deep breath as he flipped through the cameras. He found Rena Rouge in the bathroom hallway and Carapace staring at the camera in the Parts and Service room, with a smile that could rival Jeff the Killer. Adrien shivered.

“I stole them.” The mystery voice whispered. “I stole their weapons. They can’t distract me or take me away because I STOLE THEIR MOTHER FUCKIN WEAPONS BIATCH!”

Adrien fell from his chair. He shook his head. This woman is nuts!

“YOU CAN’T GET ME NOW FUCKERS! I HAVE YOUR WEAPONS! Y’ALL ARE DEFENSELESS! TRY AND CATCH ME NOW LADYBITCH! YA CAN’T!” The woman cackled with glee.

Adrien glanced at the CD player with concern. He feared for the woman’s life.

“Sorry about all the yelling and cursing Newbie. I’ve got a six year old at home and it’s kind of hard not to curse around him. Now that I’ve released my energy, let me describe what’s going to happen tonight.”

Adrien flipped through each camera as the woman spoke. He found Carapace staring at the camera in the bathroom hallway and Rena Rouge in the kitchen, messing with the pots and pans and making noises. The voice continued on.

“If you’ve read the Miraculous comic book series, then you know that Queen Bee is Ladybug’s number one fan. When the Miraculous crew was built, they had included the relationships they had with each other in the codes. So with that happening, Queen Bee kind of become Ladybug’s follower. Now I know that Ladybug is not a big fan of Queen Bee or her civilian form, but I’m pretty sure that Ladybug likes having someone do her job for two nights.”

Adrien perked up and swung his head at the former night guard’s voice playing through the speakers.

       _“Two nights?!”_

“Yes I said two nights. Tonight, she won’t be out very much or attack you. What she is doin is observing. She times out how long it takes for you to react and shut the door. She’s exploiting your weakness. Turn towards our left and turn in the light.”

Adrien slowly turned towards the left door and turned the light on. He found the Bee miraculous holder staring in the window, her pink lips stretched into a smile that rivaled Pennywise. Adrien slammed his hand onto the door button, shutting out the Queen of bees. A dark chuckle was heard by the the human boy’s ears. Said boy reach out and hit the light button, causing light to shine on the yellow animatronic. She opened her mouth. Instead of the programmed voice coming from her, a sound of loud static appeared. It sounded like screaming. Adrien clamped his hands down onto his ears.

After what seemed like an eternity, when really it was two and a half minutes, Queen Bee stopped and left. Adrien panted. His ears rang.

      _“I can still hear her screams.”_ Adrien slowly got up from the floor. He didn’t even realize that he fell.

Adrien checked the cameras again. Rena Rouge in Parts and Service, Carapace in the green themed party room, and Queen Bee back on stage. The boy shivered at seeing the blonde animatronic. He feared the Queen.

“Her royal Bitchiness just screamed huh Newbie?” CD woman asked. “I should have warned you.”

A beat of silence.

“Look kid,” Adrien’s eyes wandered to the CD player, listening to the previous night guard. “I’m going to stop talking now and let you finish up your night. I hope to hear from you tomorrow. ‘Night.”

The CD player stopped with a click. Adrien stared at the player with a look of horror etched upon his face. It was only two am. The young boy gulped. There was no way Adrien was going to survive.

 

**5:45 AM**

Adrien Agrest, son of Gabriel Agrest and famed teen model, was going to die. It was only 5:45 and Adrien had lost three of the animatronics. He frantically checked each camera, finding no one. Ladybug was the only one on stage. He heard footsteps coming from both sides of the hallways.

Flashing both lights quickly, he found Rena Rouge in his left and Queen Bee on his right. Adrien all but slammed the two buttons that activated the steel doors. Noticing Queen Bee’s mouth opening, the young teen covered his ears. The sounds of screaming and loud static could be heard from all over the restaurant. Adrien noticed that the screams doubled and found Rena Rouge’s mouth opened.

      _“Foxes scream when they found someone they love,”_  Adrien recalled.  _”But she must be screaming because she found someone to kill.”_

The teen model gulped. His face became numb. The noise got louder and louder. Adrien shut his eyes and clamped his hands to his ears harder. It didn’t work. Suddenly, the torturing noise stoped. Six chimes could be heard around the pizzeria. The female animatronics retreated back to their stage. Adrien’s face flooded with relief. He pulled the reinforced doors up and booked it across the restaurant floor.

The double doors opened up as Adrien grew near. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy, and Mr. Fu were all there, along with the Adrien’s limo. Adrien didn’t even stop to say hi to the group and skidded into the open limo door. The limo drive away.

“Did he take the ring?”

“Yes, Mr. Fu, he did. Along with the old photo of him and the others.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Im so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! This chapter was a pain in my fucking ass to write! U might be able to tell bc it’s good in the beginning then goes WOMP at the end. Another reason why i havent updates was bc of high school. We just recently had to pick out our classes for next year and meet up with our counselors (more stress! YAY!) so that was fun. Im so happy if u have made it to the end of this bc this shows that u still love me and somehow have patience for this story and it’s awful writer! Again im so so sorry! I love you guys so much! Thanks for sticking around for this bad story! I PRAY TO THY LORD JESUS CHRIST AND TO THE GREEK MUSES THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EASIER TO WRITE!
> 
> Ps-this chapter is un-betaed (?) so sorry if it’s bad


End file.
